My adoptive son
by Bill Sayers
Summary: The begining of my DBZ spin-off. Plese Read & review.


**My adoptive son**

By William G. Sayers

I remember everything as if it only happened yesterday. My name is Kristen Sonya Edge; I was only seventeen years old when this happened.

The date was September 22nd, 1952. I was outside in the woods collecting fire wood when I saw something fall from the sky and crash into the ground.

The object was shaped kind of like a horse shoe. My senses told me to run away, but my curiosity got the best of me. I went to see what was inside of the….ship?

Fortunately, this thing did not crash near my cabin. It could have destroyed it, and myself right along with it.

This space ship was very odd and a little small for a space ship. It was about the size of a car. The word "Diesel" was engraved in the right side.

As I stared at the ship, a door opened up with a loud hiss. I jumped back, startled. Hesitantly, I got closer, gripping my axe tightly.

A voice speaks from out of the ship; a female voice; _Planet: Earth; atmosphere: Nitrogen, Oxygen, Carbon Dioxide and water vapor; Temperature: 135 degrease F. to 130 degrease below zero; Gravity, weather and atmosphere are tolerable for life. Process of unfreezing begins now, completed in one hour._

"My God!" I said to myself, "This thing can talk? What kind of technology is this?" This thing must have been pulled down by the Earth's magnetic field from outer space.

I waited a whole hour, standing in front of the ship; terrified; but also curious. I raised my axe above my head; ready to kill anything that looked dangerous.

The door of the ship opened, but nothing came out. I entered the ship cautiously. Inside I saw a pilot's chair in front of a control panel. _That must be what steers the ship. But where's the pilot?_

There were various machines and seats with strap for passengers. At the stern of the ship, I saw an egg shaped object. _What is that? _It was about 3 feet high and 2 foot wide.

The capsule-like thing opened up with a loud hiss; I was ready to use my axe on anything that came out of the capsule.

I looked inside of the capsule and I saw what appeared to be a baby. "What? A baby?" I said stepping back in shock; I guessed that it was about two or three weeks old.

I dropped my axe; picked up the baby and examined it. As I looked at the baby's naked body, I saw that in was a boy. "Oh my!" I said, "A little boy. What are you doing here little man? Were you abandoned?"

As I watched the baby smiling and sucking his thump, I noticed that he had a surprising amount of hair; dark spiky thick hair running down his back. He was so adorable. He did not come from earth; He was an alien; the space ship proved it; I was sure of that, but he was as human as I was.

"Well…Well…" I chuckled, "You're a strange little fellow, aren't you? Well I'm a little bit odd myself, what can I say?"

It was likely that his parents would come looking for him; _would they?_ What could I do? I couldn't just run away and leave him, could I? I was away from my parents deep in the mountains, training; practicing martial arts and yoga. I was very lonely and the poor little baby looked so vulnerable and helpless; he had no one to guide him or take care of him.

So I made up my mind to take him with me. I wrapped my arms around him and covered him with my jacket; keeping him warm. The baby looked up at me with his big blue eyes and smiled at me; his eyes were the same color as mine.

Next the baby kicked me in the face and giggled. "Oh!" I said "You're a little stinker aren't you?"

I made a decision and took him home with me. "Well well little fellow; what can I call you? Hmmmm… how about a call you 'Buzz'"

Buzz began to giggle when he heard his name, "Oh, so you like that, huh? Alright then, 'Buzz' it is. You will now live with me, and your name is 'Buzz William Edge'. Heh heh."

A few hours later, Buzz began to cry and wail again. I tried to hold him in my arms, but he growled at me and bit into my wrist like a bull dog; he had hard teeth like a shark.

His wailing was piercing my ear drums as blood ran down my hand. I tried to hold him again, but this time he punches me on my check, leaving a red mark on my face. He was definitely not a normal being. Well what did I expect from a baby from outer space?

Buzz was so rowdy, he leaped at me to attack and I was forced to strike him to defend myself. I hit him in the head with a quick jab and Buzz was out cold on the ground. I was almost old enough to be a mother, but I still was not ready to take care of a child.

About two weeks later, I was still trying to control Buzz, he was chasing after a small rabbit. The rabbit ran across a road and in front of a moving car. The driver turned to avoid hitting the rabbit, but he did not see Buzz crossing the street after the rabbit.

When the driver saw him, he jammed on the brakes, but it was too late. The car hit Buzz hard; Buzz flew off the car's hood and hit an old oak tree with the back of his head. Buzz was knocked out completely.

Thank God, Buzz was still alive, but was he injured? The doctor said that he seemed to be unharmed against all odds.

In about an hour, Buzz woke up. He seemed to be completely healthy.

A couple of weeks pasted by and I continued to take care of Buzz. He seemed to have changed after the accident; he was much more peaceful than before. Instead of trying to kill the local animals, he talks to them like friends. He was extremely sweet; he was a little angel now.

Buzz drank a lot of water, more than anyone I had met in my whole life, and he was supposed be an infant.

He was also very strong for his age. One time, he punched a solid rock and broke it into a bunch of little pieces.

I planned to train Buzz, since I saw amazing potential in him.

I decided, after much thought, that the day I found that, September 22nd; was a good date for his birthday, since I didn't know his real day of birth, but I was sure that he was born sometime that same year.

Two years later; on Buzz's second birthday I had grown very attached to the little guy. I had finally learned how to control his tantrums and to collect gallons of water for him. Luckily my house was right next to a stream of fresh water.

Buzz called me 'Mummy', which will always make me laugh to this day.

That day, I took Buzz swimming. We went to the lake that was not very far from our house.

When we arrived at the lake, Buzz immediately plunges into the water, although he was still fully clothed. I sat underneath a tree and I began to dose off.

Then suddenly, I heard Buzz screaming. I stood up and I saw Buzz being chased by a big alligator. I don't know where it came from, I just know that it was there; and it was hungry.

Buzz climbed out of the water and the alligator followed him, snapping it's powerful jaws rapidly.

Next Buzz quickly turned around and then he ran up to the alligator and gave it a hard front kick to the head. Buzz's kick had forced the alligator back into the water. It landed on its back and stopped moving. It was knock out cold.

'That boy is unbelievable' I thought as I took Buzz in my arms. I congratulated him for his bravery.

On his third birthday, I wanted to make this birthday a special one. I would begin his training that day. I decided to give him a very special birth day gift.

"Buzz. Come here, my boy." I said to him, "I have something for you." "What is it, mummy?" Buzz asked. "It's a very special weapon that was made by your grandfather."

Next I went over to my closet and I took out a katana sword with a long, thin blade made of silver and a golden handle with a green and red dragon on each side of the handle.

"This is called 'the dragon's sword'. It contains the powers and strength of the holy dragon god. It is an extremely powerful sword that my father gave me, and now I am passing it down to you."

I handed Buzz the sword. He looked at it with widen eyes.

"Wow! It's an old Japanese sword." Said Buzz "What's so special about it?"

I laughed, remembering that I had made the same mistake. "Oh dear; don't let your eyes deceive you." I told him, "This is no normal sword. This is 'the dragon's sword' or the 'Ryu Katana'. It is very strong; it can cut through a solid stone in seconds. My father made it; and now I want you to have it."

Buzz hugged me. "Thank you Mummy." He said.

Later that day, we began our training together. I took him jogging; I made him climb mountains; I let him push large boulders; and I took him swimming some more. I saw great potential on him.

I have taught him how to talk, read and write; I have taught him math; I have taught him to think for himself. His 'ki' is growing more and more; I have also taught him ever type of martial art that I know of.

I've had Buzz for five years now and I have grown very attached to the little guy; as if he were my own flesh and blood.

Buzz is very strong now and he knows how to take care of himself. That boy is amazing; what a fast learner. I am so proud of him.

THE END….for now.


End file.
